Miss Understanding
by Felicitah Magnora
Summary: [Evelyn Johnson yang frustrasi mencari Si Duo Tennessee.]


a/n: Pearl Harbor. well, ketikan ini udah lama banget ngendap di laptopku dan tadaa! aku menemukannya lagi karena nyungsep di folder klub sekolah. Hohoho. Yaudah deh, aku publish aja xD

* * *

**desclaimer : **Touchstone Pictures and Randall Wallace

**w****arning****: **semi-canon. OC. typo(s). T. Romance-Friendship. nggak begitu masalah udah nonton filmnya atau belum. gaje.

**summary : **[Evelyn Johnson yang frustrasi mencari Si Duo Tennessee.]

* * *

.

**Miss Understanding**

a Pearl Harbor fic

by ett marinaj

.

* * *

.

Aroma cairan yang pekat mengudara di ruang penyimpanan obat. Itu pasti. Dan Evelyn—entah sudah berapa kali dia merutuki hal itu—berusaha sabar, karena bisa dibilang ini tuntutan bagi perawat sepertinya. Darah pun juga sudah jadi sahabat baginya.

Dokter Eames yang berperawakan tenang itu memasuki ruangan dengan gesturnya yang biasa. Sepertinya sengaja menyusul salah satu perawat andalannya kesana karena sudah lima belas menit menunggu di ruang Gawat Darurat. Satu pasien kecelakaan demo terbang tergolek disana. Wajah dokter muda itu tetap tenang, memandangi punggung Evelyn yang sedang sibuk di depan wastafel.

"Eve? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dokter muda yang anehnya masih terdengar seperti anak-anak itu sedikit bergetar khawatir. Langkah kakinya makin masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu. Meski Evelyn sudah merasakan kehadirannya dari muka pintu sepuluh detik lalu, dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak tahu. Ia membalikkan badannya dari muka wastafel, cepat-cepat mengusap mulutnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, dan menggerak-gerakkan mata seolah menutupi sesuatu.

"Oh, aku terlalu lama sepertinya. Maafkan aku." Wanita itu berusaha memberikan senyuman. Namun hasilnya malah seperti ringisan yang dipaksakan.

Dahi dokter Eames berkerut, sesuatu dari kilap matanya menyatakan bahwa ia sedang mencerna apa yang dialami perawatnya ini. Sesaat, wajahnya berubah merasa bersalah. "Oh, astaga—maafkan aku Eve! Aku lupa kau sensitif dengan bau-bauan seperti ini." wajahnya makin terlihat panik, cepat-cepat menarik tangan Evelyn keluar ruangan penyimpanan. "Lihatlah, kau nyaris pingsan! Oh, pacar tentaramu itu pasti akan menembakiku dengan kalibernya."

"Rafe?" Evelyn tertawa, entah karena melihat tampang Eames yang lucu atau karena omongan pria itu. Dia tahu, dokter satu ini selalu tenang dalam setiap detik sesi kerjanya menghadapi pasien, dalam keadaan darurat perang sekalipun. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ketenangannya bisa diruntuhkan karena satu orang tentara itu sungguh aneh. Dan—oh! dirinya harus memberitahu tentara angkuh itu tentang fakta ini, sepertinya. "Ya ampun... apa dia pernah mengancammu, dokter? Jangan hiraukan dia, _please._ Aku memang tak tahan dengan cairan-cairan ini. Dan kali ini karena salahku yang tidak menolak perintahmu untuk mengambilnya."

Dokter Eames masih tak puas, wajahnya masih tegang. Evelyn makin geli memandanganya.

"Oh, sudahlah—_please_, dok. Rafe tak akan menembakmu. _See_? Aku baik-baik saja." Evelyn berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Eames menghela napas, menyerah pada rasa paniknya. "Baiklah…"

"Hei, Eve! Dokter Eames! Pasien lima di ruang gawat darurat berteriak kesakitan!" suara Betty—perawat lain—yang tengah berdiri kebingungan di belokan koridor depan meneriaki mereka dengan panik. Evelyn dan Eames lalu bergegas mengikuti langkah Betty yang sudah menghilang di belokan. Namun sebelumnya, Sang Dokter menahan perawat andalannya itu dengan menarik bahunya halus.

"Evelyn, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. _Shift_-mu err… " Eames melirik arlojinya. "masih sekitar satu jam lagi, 'kan?—Kau tahu, aku, Betty, dan Sandra bisa mengurus pasien satu ini. Kau pulang, oke? Pastikan kau tak tergores sedikitpun di depan McCawley—Oh_ yeah_, dan terimakasih untuk cairan ini—yang kau ambil susah payah."

Botol coklat transparan itu akhirnya berpindah tangan, sementara si dokter tersenyum dengan nuansa yang masih tak enak hati. Lalu langkah rusuh Eames menggema di koridor tempat mereka berdiri, meninggalkan Evelyn Johnson yang sedikit kesal.

"Ya ampun… Eames memang seperti anak-anak." gumam wanita itu sambil meninggalkan lorong penyimpanan, masih tak habis pikir mengapa Rumah Sakit kemiliteran ini memiliki dokter berwatak sangat _pisces_. Berbelok ke tempat yang berlawanan, Eve mengurungkan langkahnya menuju loker. Wanita itu memang masih belum ingin meninggalkan lantai RS meskipun sudah semalaman berjaga. Masih pukul sembilan seperempat. Belum terlalu siang untuk mengisi perut ke kafetaria di lantai dasar.

Dan kesanalah kakinya melangkah.

.

.

.

Kafetaria lumayan lengang di pagi yang beranjak siang itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tak lebih dari delapan, termasuk lima tamtama yang sibuk melempar kartu-kartu poker di ujung, dan selebihnya tiga perawat yang tak dikenalnya sedang berbincang di ujung yang lain. Eve menyapa Suzy, wanita ramah si pemilik _pantry_ dan mengajaknya berbasa-basi sebentar sambil mengambil kudapan ke nampan, sebelum memilih meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah kantin. Eve menyisipkan beberapa tabur cengkeh halus di atas panekuknya, dan membiarkan suara ribut kelompok tamtama mengisi ruangan. Meskipun perawat itu tak menoleh ke meja gaduh tersebut, dia tahu ada seorang lagi yang datang bergabung dengan suara anehnya—menyapa rekan-rekannya. Suara itu sangat familier, dan karena itulah Eve memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"Red?"

Tentara yang belum mengambil duduk itu menoleh ke meja depan, "E-ev-eve-evel—"

—_**BUGH!**_—Evelyn meringis saat punggung tentara yang disapanya ditepuk dengan keras oleh rekannya—"Evelyn!"—pria gagap yang bernama Red itu balas menepuk bahu rekan yang meninjunya beberapa saat lalu. "_Thanks_, Anthony."

Yah, Red tetaplah pria gagap—masih cukup baik karena hanya di saat tertentu saja.

"Hm-hm. Itu sudah jadi tugasku sebagai pengasuhmu, Red." balas prajurit bernama Anthony itu cuek, lalu diikuti tawaan dari pria-pria di meja itu. Red mengabaikannya, dan memilih untuk menghampiri Evelyn di meja tengah.

"Hei, Eve. Abaikan, kau tahu itu tadi sudah rutinitas." Red tertawa kaku seraya mengambil duduk di depan Evelyn.

"_Yeah_, aku bisa memahaminya, Red." Evelyn ikut tertawa kering. "_Well_, menjenguk kekasihmu yang cerewet itu, kurasa?"

Sekilas, tampak kilap salah tingkah di pipi pria yang hanya memakai atasan kaos putih polos itu. "Kau tahu, Eve. Baru saja kemarin aku cek kardio kemari, dan hanya ada satu alasan lagi kenapa aku kesini selain itu."

Wanita berambut ikal kecoklatan itu mengangguk, tertawa kecil sambil memotong-motong panekuknya. "Tapi Betty sedang sibuk di UGD. Sepertinya dia juga sibuk setelah itu. Kau harus menunggunya hm… dua jam lagi, kurang lebih."

Red menghela napas. "Oh, _yeah_. Tapi tak cukup membosankan daripada mengantre mandi di barak, Eve."

Evelyn lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku soal Rafe?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Red yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Evelyn mendongakkan wajahnya dari panekuk. "—Red?"

"Oh entahlah…" pria itu seperti tak yakin. "Terakhir aku melihatnya semalam, kelihatannya ia tak begitu baik. Billy dimarahinya habis-habisan padahal hanya karena meminjam handuknya seperti biasa." Pria berambut pirang kecoklatan itu mengangkat kedua bahu kekarnya sekilas, "Setelah itu dia pergi dan tak kembali ke _base camp_ sepanjang malam."

Evelyn benar-benar melupakan penekuk cengkehnya, dan terdiam.

"Tapi kurasa, bisa jadi dia sedang bermasalah dengan Danny. Gooz memberitahuku kalau Danny juga tak ada di _base camp_-nya semalam—Oh, katakan padaku, Eve. Mereka akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar saat _training_. Kupikir hormon mereka memang sedang progresif, tapi… sepertinya bukan karena itu. Aku tahu ini pasti masalah wanita." Red melirik Evelyn hati-hati. Ia tiba-tiba merasa cemas karena Evelyn masih tetap diam dan hanya menatap kosong panekuknya yang baru dimakan satu suapan.

Evelyn sedang terhenyak. Merasa tersindir. Jelas saja perkataan Red memang benar adanya. Sepasang karib seakrab lem itu memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan, aroma pergesekan Rafe dan Danny sebenarnya telah dirasakannya cukup lama semenjak… dirinya resmi manjadi kekasih Rafe tiga bulan lalu.

Si Walker muda ternyata yang paling ketinggalan informasi disini. Ia, yang notabenenya sebagai orang terdekat Rafe malah menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui hubungan asmara sahabatnya. Danny yang pemalu itu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Eve saat Rafe ditugaskan ke Britania jauh seminggu sesudah status lajang Eve berganti. Dengan halus, Eve menolaknya—tentu saja—dan Danny berusaha menerimanya.

Tapi setelah Rafe pulang, ia melihat Eve sedang bercumbu dengan Rafe di balik hangar selepas membereskan _body_ pesawatnya. Jelas Danny marah karena baru menyadari hubungan mereka. Dan mungkin sejak malam itu, Danny menyimpan kemarahan tersendiri pada Rafe dan berubah menjadi pria yang sensitif. Rafe mungkin juga belum tahu bahwa karibnya itu menyukai kekasihnya. Dan Evelyn, perawat muda itu berpikir bahwa Danny pasti akan memahaminya sendiri dan perlahan akan terbiasa dengan kenyataan ini—tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

_Ya ampun… harusnya aku menjelaskannya dari dulu! _

"Eve? Eve!—Evelyn!"

Red kebingungan saat tiba-tiba Evelyn berlari meninggalkan meja dan menerabas pintu masuk seperti orang kesetanan.

"Letnan, ada apa dengan Nona Johnson?" suara keibuan bernada khawatir milik Suzy terdengar dari meja _pantry_. Red ikut linglung sejenak sebelum bisa mengendalikan diri dan tersenyum aneh pada ibu kantin itu.

"Ah, Suzy. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Hanya sedikit masalah percintaan yang dibumbui kisah cinta segitiga sepertinya."

.

.

.

Masih berlari seperti orang gila, si perawat dua puluh lima tahun itu menyusuri jalanan _camp-camp_ tamtama yang ramai. Matanya bergerak liar ke sudut-sudut halaman belakang yang biasa digunakan para prajurit untuk melatih fisik diluar jam _training_. Sekiranya sudah lima belas menit wanita itu berkeliling kompleks demi mencari dua sosok pria Tennessee yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Wanita itu mulai lelah, dia memegangi kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal di belokan blok yang terakhir. Beberapa tamtama yang melewatinya memberinya tatapan bertanya, namun mereka tetap melewatinya tanpa repot-repot ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu teringat belum menyambangi kantor AU, tempat dimana kemungkinan besar mereka berdua berada daripada berkeliaran di kompleks. Evelyn benar-benar merasa bodoh dan kambali merutuk. Dengan paksa, wanita itu menyeret kakinya menuju kesana.

Dan kecerobohan lagi-lagi, ia tak memperhitungkan jarak tempat itu dari kompleks. Sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk minimal menumpang _jeep_ prajurit yang lewat demi menghemat tenaganya satu kilometer kedepan. Sungguh! Hanya ada Rafe dan Danny yang ada di benaknya. Dan jelas saja, kakinya serasa tak mampu berkutik lagi sampai di kantor AU.

Mungkin hari ini memang hari tersial bagi Evelyn. Setelah memaksakan berkeliling hangar dan bertanya pada orang-orang disana, dia tetap tak menemukan duo Tennessee itu. Ya ampun! Mereka benar-benar menyiksanya. Suasana hati sudah panas semenjak tadi, ditambah memikirkan mereka berdua tengah adu jotos membuat Evelyn pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tak terasa, air mata meleleh dan mengaliri pipinya yang kemerahan lantaran terpapar sinar matahari selama dua jam penuh.

"_Miss_ Johnson?—Evelyn Johnson?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pria mendekat, namun Evelyn merasa tak mampu lagi bergerak karena terlalu lelah. Perawat itu tetap pada posisi menggelesot di teras hangar dengan tertunduk.

"Aku Allan Keller. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya prajurit yang sepertinya masih tamtama itu. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat khawatir. Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok disisi Evelyn karena wanita itu tak merespon.

"Rafe… Rafe… Danny…" gumam Evelyn parau dan linglung. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Rafe! Tenanglah! Pakai akal sehatmu!"

"Akalmu yang sudah tak sehat, Dan. Saat seperti ini kita harus cepat!"

"Setidaknya kau pikirkan juga orang-orang yang kau terob—AWAS!—_Oh, man_. Demi Tuhan! Lambatkan mobilnya, Rafe!"

"_HELL SHUT UP_! Persetan denganmu, Daniel!"

"Pikirkan juga reputasimu sebagai Kapten!"

"Evelyn lebih berharga daripada pangkat sialan itu—kau tahu!"

"—Kau juga tahu—aku mencintainya, McCawley!"

**Ckiiiittttt!**

Cekcok berhenti, begitu pula mobil yang direm mendadak tepat di pelataran lobi Rumah Sakit.

Suasana _chaos_. Kedua orang Tennessee yang berada di dalam mobil beratap terbuka itu diam.

_"__Hei! bisakah kau mengemudi dengan sopan?!" _terdengar teriakan marah dari belakang mobil mereka.

"Kau… tadi bilang apa?" pria yang mengendalikan stir membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Aku mencintainya." pria beralis tebal yang duduk disamping kemudi berkata tegas.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pria pengendali stir. "Aku lupa. Kau benar, Danny. Aku tak memakai akal sehatku."

Rafe memang tak tahan untuk tidak gegabah ketika mendengar kabar dari anak buahnya dari pesawat telepon bahwa Evelyn pingsan di hangar dan segera dilarikan ke RS.

"_Yeah_." Si pria beralis tebal bernama Danny itu mengangguk. "Evelyn telah membuat kita berdua gila, lebih tepatnya. Tapi kau tahu, itu dulu, Rafe. Aku dulu pernah gila olehnya. Aku dulu mencintainya sampai gila dan membuatmu babak belur di malam kepulanganmu dari Britania. Aku pernah kehilangan akal sehatku. Dan mungkin sekarang kau mengalaminya karena posisimu sebagai orang yang sangat mencintainya."

"Tidak, Danny. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan." Rafe menekuri dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana _army_-nya, dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sana. Ia memandangi benda itu sambil tersenyum datar. "Aku hanya…. takut kehilangannya."

"_Yeah_, hampir mencelakakan banyak orang demi wanita yang jelas-jelas hanya pingsan." imbuh Danny sambil mendengus. "Ayo, koboi. Kau mau lengah sekarang?" Danny menepuk bahu Rafe lalu melompat turun dari _jeep_ mereka. Sementara Rafe mengusap kotak kecil digenggamannya itu sejenak sebelum menyusul Danny turun ke lobi.

Awalnya ia dan Danny sedang bersantai di pantai dekat pangkalan untuk saling bertukar keluh-kesah sambil minum-minum sejak semalam. Ia bercerita bagaimana bisa cincin berharganya hilang disaat-saat penting, dan Danny bercerita padanya tentang pertengkarannya dengan Maggie, kekasih barunya, beberapa hari belakangan. Itulah yang membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat uring-uringan.

Sudah sejak lama Rafe menunggu momen-momen ini; membelikan Evelyn cincin, dan segera mengajaknya menikah. Tapi semalam—dimana rencananya itu akan terlaksana—cincinnya hilang entah kemana. Padahal Rafe yakin sekali sudah mengantonginya saat bersiap. Malam yang harusnya jadi momen terbaik dalam hidupnya, terpaksa berbalik menjadi waktu terburuk baginya. Rencana kejutan melamar Evelyn saat bertugas di Rumah Sakit pun gagal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ternyata benda yang membuatnya pusing itu terselip di kantong jaketnya.

Dan Danny. Jujur, Rafe terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Sebulan lalu, lebih tepatnya. Rafe tak sengaja mengunjungi hotel di tengah Hawaii karena ajakan Miller untuk berpesta. Dan disanalah Rafe bertemu dengan Danny yang sedang menarik seorang wanita ke dalam salah satu kamar hotel. Nama wanita itu Maggie—Maggie Anderson—putri salah satu petinggi AU. Selama hubungan mereka, Danny bercerita bahwa sering terjadi kesalahpahaman. Watak Maggie yang keras cukup membuat Danny kewalahan. Dan beberapa hari lalu adalah pertengkaran mereka yang paling parah. Danny mulai putus asa dan ia memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat Rafe.

Mereka berdua awalnya tak sengaja bertemu di bar, dan Rafe berinisiatif mengajak Danny ke pantai menggunakan _jeep_ kantor. Berbekal dua botol _wine_, mereka menghabiskan malam disana dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap di jok mobil sampai pagi.

Tiba-tiba rencana terlintas di otak Rafe. "Danny?"

"Ya, koboi?"

Rafe menimbang-nimbang kotak di sakunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku melamar Evelyn sekarang?"

Langkah Danny seketika berhenti. "Kau yakin?"

Rafe memutar bola matanya. "Ini tak lebih berbeda dari rencanaku yang gagal semalam, Dan. Dari dulu aku memang ingin melamarnya di Rumah Sakit ini."

Danny mengangkat kedua bahu kekarnya sekilas. Ia menatap Rafe beberapa lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling tertawa. Pintu ruang rawat Evelyn tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"_Good luck_, Kapten." kata Danny sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu tepat sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan serba putih.

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu, ada kata penerimaan, acara pernikahan, dan… kejelasan masalah diantara mereka—tentu saja.

* * *

**Fin****.**


End file.
